ROVIDED. he Yale Biomedical Informatics Research Training Program is directed by Prof. Perry L. Miller and is based n the Yale Center for Medical Informatics (YCMI) and many other academic units at Yale, reflecting the diversity of Yale's collaborative Biomedical Informatics research. Predoctoral training will be carried in Yale's nterdepartmental PhD program in Computational Biology and Bioinformatics (CBB), which was inaugurated n 2003. The CBB program includes a core curriculum that will be taken by all trainees, for credit or as auditors (in the case of postdoctoral fellows not enrolled for a degree). Postdoctoral training includes each ellow defining one or two projects which can be carried out independently, under faculty supervision. Depending on their specific backgrounds and interests, postdoctoral fellows are encouraged to participate in a variety of other activities, including 1) attending teaching seminars and courses related to Biomedical nformatics including our core curriculum, 2) participating in institutional computing activities in both the clinical and bioscience arenas, and 3) helping in various teaching activities. In addition, a postdoctoral fellow may enroll in a graduate program to study for a Master's degree or a PhD. The CBB curriculum was recently adapted to allow postdocs to get a CBB degree (MS or PhD) with an elective focus on translational nformatics. The overall goal is to provide all trainees with the necessary background and experience that i/vill allow them to pursue productive careers in Biomedical Informatics broadly defined. The scope of Biomedical Informatics activities is growing rapidly at Yale. We are requesting support for 12 predoctoral rainees, 6 postdoctoral trainees, and 2 short-term trainees.